melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Soap (Song)
"Soap" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby. It was released on July 10th 2015 along with a music video. It was available to listen to on various unofficial websites July 9th 2015, due to it being released in New Zealand and Australia, which is a few hours ahead from the rest of the world. Theme Soap is a song about the character of Cry Baby meeting a new boy after being heartbroken by the boy in Carousel. It's her falling in love, washing her mouth out every time with soap, since every time she says she loves him, it's like throwing a toaster in the bathtub." Melanie describes this song as her being selfish. Videos |-|Music Video= The music video was released as a double feature with "Training Wheels". In the "Soap" portion of the video, Cry Baby invites Johnny, the boy she likes, over to her house. Before arriving, Johnny takes a bath. The water turns on by itself, and then the candles go out. The television in the bathroom turns on, displaying clips from the promotional video. When the line "threw a toaster in the bathtub" is sung, a toaster is dropped into the tub, electrocuting Johnny. Then, bubbles begin to appear, with Johnny popping them. Cry Baby then appears in the bathtub, and kisses Johnny. Cast * Johnny: Eliseu Junior |-|Promotional Video= In the promotional music video, Melanie is sitting in a bathtub filled with water, soap, and bubbles. She is holding a bar of soap, and is dressed in a white-colored dress and bow. Melanie sings along with the lyrics, while making hand motions. Whenever she sings "Tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm" she moves her fingers as if they are walking. At one point in the video, Melanie attempts to choke herself. By the end, Melanie's face and hair are soaked in water. At the end, she goes under the water and sinks. Errors * At 1:19, Melanie accidentally drops the bar of soap she's holding. It happens as she sings "Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap". It appears to be attempted to be edited out, as you can only see the soap falling for a split second. Lyrics Trivia *This song is super personal to Melanie and is inspired by her and her boyfriend, Miles Nasta, who is her drummer. *For the promotional video, Melanie had a couple of friends come over and shoot her in her hotel room tub. *She is wearing the same bow that she wore in Carousel in the promotional video. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the 13th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "She met a new boy and filled with hope She said too much and always choked So she washed her mouth out with soap So that he wouldn’t pull the rope" Gallery Soap/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:Singles Category:Featured Articles Category:2015 Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Soap